Another Time
by Rei-no-otome
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata bertemu dengan 'Sasuke' dan 'Hinata' yang lain? Mereka terjebak di sebuah tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui! Gawat! Padahal, sebentar lagi Hinata berulang-tahun! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? AU/CANON/HINASASU/RnR? Hinata's Day Fict!


**Disclaimer:** Well, **NARUTO** milik Kishimoto-sensei, pastinya

**Pair:** Hinata. H & Sasuke. U

**Warning:** Setting antara CANON dan AU, OOC untuk bagian AU, typo jika memang kalian menemukannya, dll

**A/N:** Fict 'pertama' saya. Yeah, ber-pair HS pula. Fict ini saya dedikasikan buat Hinata yang kemarin berulang-tahun. Gomen telat publish!

**Enjoy reading, pals!**

**

* * *

**

**Another Time**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke!" Sebuah suara lembut nan bersemangat sontak mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang yang tengah berolahraga di lapangan SMA Konoha.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata serupa butiran salju berlari menghampiri seorang pemuda tampan serba hitam pekat.

Sang gadis menebarkan senyuman cerianya pada Sang Pemuda, kekasihnya—orang yang ia sayangi.

Sang pemuda yang dihampirinya mendengus. Bola basket yang semula ia pegang menggelinding ke permukaan lapangan begitu saja. Nampaknya, kehadiran sang gadis jelita berkuncir kuda itu dengan sukses membuat ia terpaku bagai batu.

"Sasukeee!" Sang gadis menarik lengan kaos yang Sasuke—nama Si Pemuda—kenakan. Ia masih terus merajuk untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari kekasihnya. Setiap wanita—ralat, setiap gadis ingin dimengerti, bukan? Begitu pula gadis ini. Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis berperangai ceria, putri sulung keluarga terpandang Hyuuga.

Ia dan kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha, telah resmi berpacaran selama dua tahun—sejak mereka kelas 2 SMP. Kini, setelah menginjak bangku SMA nyatanya mereka tak jengah juga mempertahankan hubungan ini. Meski, hubungan yang mereka jalin teramat hambar.

Pasalnya, kedua insan ini memiliki kepribadian yang terlalu kontras. Hinata dengan keceriaannya, dan Sasuke dengan sikap anti-sosial yang dimilikinya.

Mereka laksana minyak dan air yang tak dapat menyatu. Entah dengan perekat apa mereka tetap menjalin tali kasih tersebut.

Hinata dan Sasuke. Paras yang rupawan serta sikap yang menarik perhatian membuat mereka menjadi populer di kalangan siswa-siswi SMA Konoha.

Sangkin populernya, tak tanggung, Hinata FC dan Sasuke FC didirikan.

Sasuke dan Hinata, tak dapat seintensif mungkin bertemu, bak pasangan pada umumnya. Salahkan perbedaan kelas, dan klub mereka yang berlainan. Alhasil, mereka hanya dapat bertemu pada jam olahraga.

Di rumah? Akan dicatat pada buku rekor jika Sasuke Uchiha kita dapat kembali dengan kepala utuh selepas dari kediaman Hyuuga.

Ada jelmaan _Bulldog_—atau bahkan lebih mengerikan dari itu, yakni dua mahluk bernama Neji dan Hiashi, di sana. Dua laki-laki yang siap melepas _katana_ dari sarungnya jikalau mendapati Hime mereka pulang dengan "alien", alias teman laki-laki—atau, kekasih Hinata.

Rumor kengerian keluarga Hyuuga yang niscaya dapat membuat bulu kuduk berdiri telah menyebar ke penjuru sekolah. Membuat Hinata layaknya mawar cantik yang tak dapat disentuh karena dikelilingi oleh duri yang tajam.

Hinata mengerti benar, bahwa satu-satunya saat dimana ia bisa bersama sang kekasih tercinta hanya pada jam olahraga. Itu pun dengan halang-rintang dimana Sasuke selalu menyuruhnya pergi—mengusirnya.

Sasuke terlalu dingin, sesungguhnya. Ia terlalu acuh pada Hinata meski itu jelas mendustai hatinya yang kerap menginginkan Hinata.

Ego Uchiha memang menurun padanya, warisan genetika dari Sang Ayah, Fugaku.

Tak dapat ia tolerir kekasaran ucapannya, dingin sikapnya, pada Hinata. Sayangnya, sekali lagi, Uchiha dengan gengsi besarnya merupakan satu-kesatuan yang sulit dipisahkan.

Karena itulah, Hinata hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan rengutan. Bibir tipisnya ia majukan beberapa senti ke depan, membuat wajah _chubby_-nya terlihat semakin lucu. Inilah Hinata yang dilanda kejengkelan.

"Aku sibuk, pergilah," ini dia! Kata-kata yang pasti Sasuke ucapkan layaknya sebuah hafalan. "Sibuk" dan "pergilah" adalah kata-kata jitu yang Sasuke miliki, yang selalu membuat semangat Hinata dengan sukses meredup. Akan tetapi, Hinata sepertinya telah pandai menutupi perasaan sedihnya. Terbukti dari senyuman manis yang senantiasa terpajang di wajahnya.

"Sasuke~ besok hari Minggu, 'kan? Ayo kita pergi ke Taman Bermain~" Hinata mencoba kembali merayu Sasuke dengan nada—yang ia buat—genit.

Sasuke tak terpengaruh, sepertinya. Uchiha satu itu tetap tak berkutik. Ia tetap berdiri tegap sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya, seolah ia telah malas meladeni puteri ceria kita.

Hinata menggelayut manja di lengan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kepayahan menghadapi sikap Hinata yang seperti ini.

"DIAM!" Sebuah teriakan membahana di lapangan. Membuat para siswa dan siswi yang sibuk berolahraga menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

Hinata terbelalak. Sungguh, ia tak percaya bahwa Sasuke akan meneriakinya seakan ia adalah seorang pengganggu—seorang _fan-girl_ yang gila akan Sasuke.

Hinata menegakkan rahangnya, tangannya terkepal,"Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu, bukan, jika kita adalah sepasang kekasih? Tapi, kau tak pernah menunjukkan rasa sayangmu padaku! Dan sekarang, kau meneriakiku?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan dua _onyx_ yang membulat.

"Kau anggap apa aku ini, hah! Atau, jangan-jangan kau menganggapku sebagai kekasih hanya untuk menjauhkan dirimu dari para _fans_, begitu?"

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Sasuke. Ia masih terdiam, menanti kata penghujung—kata puncak yang hendak Hinata lontarkan, dan entah bagaimana, para siswa-siswi telah memadati area tersebut—menganggap bahwa adegan di hadapan mereka adalah bagian dari pementasan opera.

"Sasuke," Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan kemarahan,"KAU BODOH!"

**BUAGH!**

Sebuah pukulan dengan telak mengenai pipi kiri Sasuke, seiring dengan siluet Hinata yang berlari pergi.

Sasuke termangu, secara spontan ia meletakkan telapak tangannya ke daerah yang kini lebam akibat bogem mentah dari Hinata.

Penonton bungkam, tak berani berkata apapun, karena mereka yakin bahwa kejadian barusan bukanlah rekayasa atau drama belaka. Itu fakta, nyata, dan terpercaya.

Sasuke Uchiha, 26 Desember, mendapat jotosan dari seorang gadis manis bernama Hinata.

* * *

"Sudahlah, minta maaf saja padanya, Sasuke," Naruto Uzumaki—rekan dari Sasuke—memberi saran pada pemuda _emo_ yang kini terbaring di atas hamparan rumput dengan kompresan yang menempel di pipi kirinya.

Seperti biasa, dua pemuda dengan tampang di atas rata-rata ini memang gemar bersembunyi dari kejaran _fans_ di halaman belakang. Mereka mengaku, bahwa di halaman belakang lah mereka dapat menghirup udara segar serta menenangkan pikiran.

Selain itu, pepohonan besar yang menjulang di antara semak belukar tak akan membuat para fans berpikir bahwa duo pemuda bermarga "U" ini akan bersembunyi di tempat tersebut.

"Tidak mau."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala seraya menghembuskan nafas panjang pasca mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia memang paham betul, jika sahabat karibnya bukanlah tipe yang dapat dibujuk dengan mudah.

"Keras kepala," komentar Naruto.

Sasuke tak menanggapi komentar Naruto. Alam pikirnya masih dibayangi 'tragedi' tadi.

Jujur saja, ia masih tak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Diomeli dan dihajar oleh Hinata merupakan mimpi buruk baginya.

Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang pemaaf, baik, dan bersemangat. Jikalau gadis sepertinya bisa semarah itu bahkan main tangan, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa Sasuke memang sudah keterlaluan.

Untuk hal itu Sasuke merasa bersalah, menyesal. Sangat.

Dua pemuda itu terdiam. Tak ada yang menyulut pembicaraan.

Hanya ada suara angin yang melatari keduanya dalam kedamaian.

Membiarkan otak mereka terbang ke alam khayal masing-masing.

* * *

Ruang kelas 1-1 adalah ruangan lengang dengan sedikit penghuni, kala jam istirahat tiba. Para siswa sibuk dengan urusan mengisi perut, sedangkan para siswi sibuk dengan urusan mencari jejak Sasuke dan Naruto.

Para siswa memang tidak seagresif para siswi dalam menunjukkan perasaan mereka.

Di ruang kelas tersebutlah Sakura Haruno, kekasih Naruto dan merupakan sahabat Hinata, berdiri di hadapan Sang Lavender dengan pose berkacak pinggang.

"Hinata Hyuuga, kau tahu perbuatanmu tadi bisa memancing emosi penggemar Sasuke? Kau gila! Bisa saja penggemar Sasuke balas memukulmu, saat itu. Kau nekat!"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya,"Kenapa Sakura-chan jadi marah padaku? Sasuke yang salah! Harusnya dialah yang kau marahi!"

Sakura memijat pelipisnya,"Untuk urusan keras kepala, kau benar-benar persis Sasuke, Hinata!"

Gadis bermata _emerald_ tersebut sudah angkat tangan dengan ulah sahabatnya yang dapat menuai kontroversi. Menghajar pangeran SMA Konoha? Oh, yeah! Butuh nyali untuk melakukannya.

Sekalipun Hinata adalah puteri di SMA Konoha, tetap saja jumlah penggemar Sasuke jauh lebih banyak dibanding jumlah penggemar Hinata, mengingat jumlah siswi yang membludak di SMA itu.

Ya, sekalipun, Hinata adalah kekasih Sasuke. Tapi, di mata penggemar Sasuke, Hinata lebih terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang mengejar Sasuke ketimbang seorang kekasih. Ya, salah-paham yang berat yang ditunjang oleh kuranganya romantisme di antara Sasuke dan Hinata, menghasilkan banyaknya persepsi miring di sela hubungan mereka berdua.

Hinata tak beranjak dari bangkunya. Oke, ia lapar, memang. Tapi, _mood_ memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal di bangku layaknya berakar.

Sakura menghela nafas sekali lagi. Cukup banyak ia dapat menebak apa yang dirasakan kekasihnya sendiri. Tentu tak jauh beda dengan posisinya sekarang.

Membujuk seseorang yang sulit dibujuk, dan itu melelahkan.

Sakura memanjatkan do'a, ia berharap ia dapat membuat amarah Hinata mereda. Hinata benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil, sekarang. Ibarat Shikamaru, Sakura berkali-kali telah bergumam,'Merepotkan.'

"Hinata, sudahlah, Sasuke itu menyayangimu. Minta maaf padanya atas perbuatanmu tadi, dan ajaklah ia berbaikan, oke?"

Hinata tak menyahuti, kali ini. Meski sekilas, Sakura dapat menangkap adanya awan kelabu di bola mata Hinata.

Begitu sarat dengan kesedihan.

Mau tak mau, Sakura merasa iba juga pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hina—"

"—Aku harus bagaimana, Sakura-chan?" Hinata mendesis pelan, kepalanya menunduk,"aku menyayangi Sasuke, tapi, ia seolah tak menyadari perasaanku. Kuberikan apa yang dia mau. Cinta, hadiah, syal! Tapi, ia mengabaikanku. Aku..."

**TES...**

Kristal bening mengalir di pipi Hinata begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sakura.

"Aku bosan! Aku sudah menyerah dengan kelanjutan hubungan antara aku dan Sasuke!"

Sakura mendekati sahabatnya, ia rengkuh siluet Hinata ke dalam pelukannya—memberi kenyamanan, dan ruang dimana Hinata bisa menangis sepuasnya.

Di sela isakannya, Hinata berucap dengan terbata,"A-aku hanya kecewa, Sakura. Aku k-kecewa ketika tahu bahwa Sasuke melupakan hari t-terpenting dalam hidupku."

Sakura mengusap rambut indigo Hinata.

Rasanya ia mulai mengerti mengapa Hinata bisa bertindak tanpa pikir panjang macam begitu.

Alasannya, karena ia menyayangi Sasuke. Terlampau menyayangi pemuda emo tersebut, dan Hinata hanya ingin bersama Sasuke di hari "itu".

Sakura hanya bisa mendoakan sahabatnya. Agar apapun yang terjadi nanti, senyuman hangat tak akan pudar dari wajah Hinata.

"Menangislah sampai kau puas...Hinata..."

* * *

Putih, dingin, serta memberikan nuansa tersendiri bagi setiap manusia yang memandangnya. Itulah butiran salju.

Akhir tahun, musim dingin, dan salju adalah rangkaian waktu yang seolah sudah terjadwal.

Salju yang perlahan turun di atas kota Hi, menghamparkan permadani putih yang lalu menjadi pijakan bagi para manusia. Putih dan hitam. Dua warna kontras yang memanjakan mata. Putihnya salju dan pekatnya langit malam merupakan dua hal kontras yang indah. Sekali dipandang tiada penyesalan.

Para manusia sontak disibukkan dengan serangkaian kegiatan baru di musim yang baru pula. Dimana mereka harus mengganti pakaian mereka, memasang _kotatsu_, serta mencari makanan hangat untuk melenyapkan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Kediaman Hyuuga tak ayalnya dengan keluarga lain. Para _maid_ dan _butler_ berseliweran di sepanjang koridor demi menyiapkan lilin di tiap-tiap titik penerang. Tukang kebun mulai sibuk mengeruk timbunan salju yang menutupi area perkebunan, sedangkan para koki telah siap dengan sekantung _cocoa_ di tangan—lengkap dengan resep masakan lezat musim dingin.

Sang puteri tentu tak perlu bersusah payah, karena hanya dengan menjentikkan jari, kebutuhannya bisa terpenuhi.

Maka dari itu, kesibukan di luar sana tak membuat ia mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela besar berbingkai kayu mahoni antik di hadapannya.

Ia mendesah pelan. Sungguh hari yang kelabu, dan ia jamin esok akan lebih kelabu di banding hari ini.

Hari spesial yang ia nantikan tak dapat ia lewatkan bersama sang kekasih.

Sesal memenuhi relung hatinya. Andai waktu dapat diputar kembali. Tentu, ia tak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh semacam memarahi atau memukul Sasuke di tempat umum.

Hinata yang malang merutuki kebodohannya.

'Andai aku bisa berbaikan dengan Sasuke,' Hinata berharap.

'**Kau**** ingin ****berbaikan dengan kekasihmu****, Nona Hinata?'**

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Dengan jelas ia dapat mendengar sebuah suara menggaung yang menyebut namanya.

"Siapa di sana?" Hinata merasa kalut. Ah, sial! Hinata paranoid terhadap hal berbau gaib macam begini!

'**Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, Nona Hinata. Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu barusan. Akan ****kubuat kau akur kembali dengan Sasuke****.****'**

Hinata membelalak kaget,"APA MAKSUDMU? SIAPA KA—"

Kabut hitam menyelubungi siluet Hinata, membuat ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Rasa sesak bahkan membuat Hinata tak mampu berteriak meminta pertolongan. Ia butuh oksigen, kini.

Tubuh Hinata terkulai lemas. Tangannya menggapai langit-langit nun jauh di atas. Hinata melenguh, kesadarannya kian menipis seiring dengan rasa sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Kh..."

* * *

"Sasuke~"

"Hn!" Sasuke terperanjat. Ia yang sedari tadi terus melamun tak menyadari bahwa kini wajah Mikoto telah _close-up_ berada tepat di depannya.

Mikoto tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sasuke.

Ia mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di hadapan wajah Sasuke untuk memastikan bahwa Sasuke tidak lagi melamun.

"Oi, apa yang kau lamunkan, sih, Sasuke? Tidak baik, lho, melamun malam-malam."

Sasuke menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. Memalukan sekali dirinya yang tertangkap basah sedang melamun. Sungguh tidak elit.

Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tahu Ibunya tak akan berhenti menanyainya hingga ia jujur.

"Apa yang Ibu lakukan di kamarku?"

Mikoto tersenyum jahil,"Untuk menggoda puteraku yang sedang memikirkan kekasihnya."

Bingo! Tembakan langsung yang tepat sasaran. Sasuke sampai membatu dibuatnya.

Gagal sudah usahanya mengalihkan topik.

"Kudengar lebam di pipimu itu karena terkena pukulan Hinata, ya?" Mikoto tertawa mengejek sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"memalukan sekali anak ibu ini!"

Sasuke seolah berada di ujung jurang. Apa yang coba ia tutupi justru diketahui Ibunya dengan baik.

'Siapa biang keladi yang telah membeberkan hal tadi pada Ibuku? Jangan-jangan—'

"Naruto barusan menelpon ibu dan menceritakan semuanya!" Seru Mikoto seolah dapat membaca jalan pikiran Sasuke.

'Sudah kuduga! Ck, sial!' Sasuke mengeluh dalam hati. Ah, Sasuke berharap ia tak lupa bahwa esok ia harus menghajar pemuda pecinta ramen bermulut ember itu.

"Baiklah, ibu harus menyiapkan keperluan untuk dinas besok. Selamat beristirahat, Sasuke," Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Betapa senang hatinya melihat Sasuke salah tingkah seperti ini.

Dasar ibu yang gemar menjahili anaknya!

Sepeninggal Mikoto, Sasuke langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Dipandangi olehnya langit-langit di atas sana.

'Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Aku...'

'**Apa kau menyesali kesalahanmu, Sasuke Uchiha?'**

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya. Suara menggaung yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut membuat ia bersiap dalam kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Siapa kau? Lekas tunjukkan dirimu!"

Sosok gaib itu terkekeh,**'****Tidak bisa, anak muda. Dari pada itu, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk bisa akur dengan Hinata Hyuuga.****'**

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu—ukh!" Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba dililit oleh ular-ular besar. Sasuke meronta, tapi, ia tahu tenaganya kalah besar.

Sasuke pasrah. Ia kesulitan untuk menghirup udara, kini.

Dua _onyx_ melemah, sampai akhirnya tertutup dua kelopak pucat.

Siluet Sasuke lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan enyahnya ular-ular yang melilit tubuhnya.

* * *

"...Chiha-san!"

'Suara siapa itu?'

"U-uchiha-san!"

"HAH!" Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia teringat akan ular-ular yang tadi melilit tubuhnya.

"Mana ular-ular itu?" Ia berteriak kalap, membuat sosok di depannya cemas.

Uluran tangan seputih kapas menyentuh kening Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, k-kau tak a-apa-apa?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke sumber suara untuk mendapati paras yang terasa familiar baginya.

"HINATA?"

'Hinata' tersenyum ramah,"K-kau membuatku cemas, Uchiha-san. Tadi, ketika aku sedang b-berkeliling desa, lalu aku melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang terbaring di dekat tugu Hokage. Kupikir siapa, t-ternyata itu kau. Kau bisa sakit jika berbaring di luar dalam k-kondisi cuaca seperti ini, U-uchiha-san."

Deretan klausa yang 'Hinata' lontarkan seolah tak Sasuke perdulikan. Sasuke memandangi siluet 'Hinata'.

Aneh. Sasuke mencium adanya keanehan.

'Hinata' di hadapannya terlihat feminin, jauh berbeda dengan Hinata yang ia kenal. Barusan, 'Hinata' juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Uchiha-san", bukan "Sasuke". Lagi, pakaian yang 'Hinata' kenakan seperti kostum ninja saja, dan yang terpenting, bukankah Hinata sedang kesal padanya?

"Kau sedang _cosplay_, ya, Hinata?" Hanya satu pertanyaan itu yang Sasuke pilih untuk ia lontarkan pada sosok 'Hinata' di dekatnya.

'Hinata' mengerutkan alis, pertanda tak paham akan maksud pertanyaan Sasuke,"E-eh?"

* * *

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Hinata menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia tak habis pikir, dimana ia sekarang?

Ia berada di antara semak belukar yang tidak ia kenal, saat ini. Tempat ini bukan kebun rumahnya, juga bukan halaman belakang sekolah. Lantas, dimana ia tengah berada, kini?

Hinata berjengit, ia telah berjalan sejauh 10 meter tanpa alas kaki, di antara hamparan salju yang dingin—dengan hanya mengenakan selapis pakaian tidur yang tentunya tak cukup hangat untuk tubuhnya, pula.

Hinata menatap sekelilingnya, serba putih. Ia bahkan tak menemukan apapun selain pepohonan, danau yang membeku, serta salju.

Badan Hinata yang pada dasarnya lemah membuat ia terbatuk-batuk sedari tadi.

'Sial! Sebenarnya aku ada dimana?'

**SRAK!**

Semak-semak di belakang tubuh Hinata bergemerisik kencang.

**DEG!**

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memastikan suara gemerisik belukar barusan.

Potongan cerita dongeng tentang serigala jahat yang memangsa manusia berkelebat dalam pikiran Hinata.

Hinata memberanikan diri, meski dengan mata terpejam, ia mencoba menyibakkan semak-semak itu.

"...Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata terperangah. Ia kenal, ia hafal benar dengan suara berat nan dingin ini!

Ini suara kekasihnya, Sasuke!

"Sasuke!" Hinata berseru. Ah, hampir saja ia memeluk 'Sasuke' sangkin senangnya. Tapi, tentu ia tidak lupa bahwa ia tengah bermusuhan dengan pemuda _raven_ di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan, baju macam apa itu?" 'Sasuke' bertanya.

Hinata memandangi dirinya sendiri. Ia bertelanjang kaki, dan hanya memakai gaun tidur berlengan panjang polos dengan aksen renda.

Hinata menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya,"Aku tersesat."

Sosok 'Sasuke' yang semula terdiam langsung membungkuk menahan tawa.

"Hmmpfh! Kau lugu sekali, Hyuuga-san. Sungguh berbeda dengan dirimu yang biasanya."

'Eh?'

Hinata sama-sekali tak mengerti sikonnya, kini.

Pemuda di hadapannya, sama-sekali terasa berbeda. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang dikenalnya.

Sosok di hadapannya, sungguh tampan. Jika boleh jujur, Hinata suka melihat sosok 'Sasuke' yang terbalut _kimono_ putih dan _hakama_ hitam seperti itu. Terlihat elegan layaknya ninja tempo dulu.

"Sasuke," Hinata menggapai siluet 'Sasuke'. Ia kehilangan seluruh staminanya. Ia butuh istirahat.

'Sasuke' refleks mendekap Hinata.

"Kau kedinginan, Hyuuga-san."

Hinata tertawa pelan,"Tidak. Aku merasa hangat, kini."

Hinata jatuh pingsan dalam dekapan 'Sasuke'. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa tenang, kini. Setidaknya, 'Sasuke' ada di sampingnya.

* * *

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya pada panorama asing yang belum pernah tersentuh indera penglihatannya itu.

Pandangan Sasuke juga tidak luput dari sosok 'Hinata' yang kini senantiasa membawanya ke sebuah kedai ramen.

Ah, ramen membuat ia teringat akan sosok Naruto yang ingin ia hajar, esok.

"U-uchiha-san, k-kau mau pesan apa?" Pertanyaan 'Hinata' membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Eh? Cukup ramen rasa miso saja. Ah! Tapi, aku sedang tidak bawa uang, sekarang."

'Hinata' mengulaskan senyumannya,"A-aku akan mentraktirmu, U-uchiha-san. J-jadi, tak p-perlu khawatir."

Sasuke yang jenius benar-benar merasa ada yang aneh dengan semua ini. Hinata tidaklah lemah lembut macam begini. Selain itu, ia dan Hinata jelas sedang bertengkar. Hinata yang ia kenali keras kepala tak mungkin mentraktirnya ketika mereka bertengkar.

Sementara Sasuke sibuk berpikir, sepasang lengan mendekap leher jenjang 'Hinata'.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke terlonjak. Bagaimana mungkin, secara tiba-tiba dua sosok yang ia kenal menghampiri 'Hinata', dengan kostum yang tak kalah aneh dari yang 'Hinata' kenakan.

'Hinata' menyapa keduanya dengan ramah,"S-sakura-chan, N-naruto-kun, selamat s-siang."

'Sakura' mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke, membuat pemuda _raven _itu bertanya-tanya,"ada apa?".

'Naruto' ikut ambil bagian, ia menarik Sasuke menjauh dari dua gadis yang kini sibuk bercengkerama.

"Hei, Sasuke," 'Naruto' meyikut lengan sahabat karibnya,"kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Hinata, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa bahwa besok, 27 Desember, adalah hari ulang-tahun Hinata?"

Sasuke tercengang. Benar! Besok Hinata berulang-tahun! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan hari terpenting dalam hidup Hinata?

Akhirnya Sasuke mengerti maksud ajakan kencan Hinata ketika siang tadi di sekolah. Karena, Hinata ingin melewatkan ulang-tahunnya dengan Sasuke.

Betapa Sasuke menyesali kebodohannya.

Ia benar-benar telah menyakiti perasaan Hinata.

Sasuke tak perduli lagi ia berada dimana sekarang. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa berbaikan dengan Hinata, dan hadiah apa yang harus ia beli untuk Hinata.

"Naruto," Sasuke mencengkeram kerah baju pemuda _orange_ itu,"aku pinjam uangmu! Temani aku mencari hadiah untuk Hinata!"

'Naruto' terpaku sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia menunjukkan deretan giginya.

"OKEEE!"

* * *

"Minumlah," 'Sasuke' menyodorkan secangkir teh untuk Hinata yang telah siuman. Kini, mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah warung _dango_.

Hinata menerima tehnya dengan suka cita.

"Terimakasih," ungkapnya riang.

Salju turun perlahan. Begitu senang hati Hinata dapat menikmati panorama seindah ini bersama 'Sasuke'. Pupus sudah rasa benci, sebal, serta jengkel yang semula memenuhi hatinya. Kini, rasa itu sirna dan tergantikan oleh buncahan kebahagiaan.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Aku menyayangimu!" Hinata spontan mendekap 'Sasuke'. Membuat 'Sasuke' tertegun.

"Hei, kau ini sebetulnya siapa?"

Mata Hinata melebar,"Maksudmu?"

'Sasuke' melepas dekapan Hinata,"Kau tahu kau sangat aneh hari ini? Pakaianmu aneh, cara bicaramu aneh, dan kau begitu ceria. Tidak kah kau berpikir bahwa kau bukanlah Hinata yang aku kenal, dan aku bukanlah Sasuke yang kau kenal?"

"T-tidak! Bicara bodoh apa kau, Sasuke?"

"Aku serius."

"Cih! Kau memang mengesalkan, Sasuke! Menyesal aku sempat berpikir kau berubah menjadi baik! Kau bahkan berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku, dan justru mengatakan bahwa aku berbeda? BODOH!"

Hinata berlari tak tentu arah meninggalkan siluet 'Sasuke'. Ia sungguh tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa yang tengah terjadi? Kenapa 'Sasuke' berkata demikian?

**BRUKKK!**

Hinata yang berlari dengan pikiran kusut nyatanya tak menyadari keberadaan seseorang di hadapannya, yang membuat ia menubruk orang tersebut.

"Aduuuh~" Hinata meringis.

"A-ah! Go-gomen, k-kau tak apa-apa?"

Hinata menengadahkan wajahnya.

"K-kau!"

"A-ah!"

Dua gadis dengan paras serupa. Dua gadis dengan hidup yang selaras. Dua gadis yang sama, bertemu.

Dengan keterkejutan tingkat tinggi, kedua gadis itu berteriak secara bersamaan,"HINATA KEDUA!"

'Sakura' yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut di belakangnya—dimana 'Hinata' tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang ketika mereka tengah berjalan-jalan setelah bercengkerama di kedai ramen, dan ditinggalkan dua pemuda yang pergi entah kemana—langsung menghampiri sumber keributan.

Ia tak mampu menutupi rasa tak percaya tatkala menemukan dua manusia dengan ciri yang sama. Semuanya serupa!

"Kalian...," 'Sakura' tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

* * *

"Hadiah yang manis sekali, Hinata-chan pasti senang!" 'Naruto' tersenyum senang sembari memerhatikan sebuah benda yang kini berada dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke menyipit,"Jangan memanggil dia dengan embel-embel 'chan' seolah dia akrab denganmu, Dobe!"

Naruto tak sanggup menyembunyikan kegeliannya,"Fuh, kau cemburu, ya, Teme? Lucu sekali!"

Sebuah pukulan kecil menghantam pelan pundak 'Naruto'.

Seulas senyuman teduh menghias wajah Sasuke.

"Aku memang cemburu."

"Huh!" Naruto mendengus.

Kedua sahabat karib itu tertawa lepas sampai Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya. Tak salah lagi, ia mendengar suara Hinata. Ya, meski samar, suara Hinata terdengar hingga gendang telinganya. Sasuke lekas berlari dengan diikuti 'Naruto' menuju arah kerumunan.

Sasuke menerobos kerumunan penduduk yang ada di sana, begitupun 'Naruto'.

"Ada apa—ini?" Sasuke terpana.

Bagaimana tidak? Kini, dihadapannya terlihat dua orang gadis yang ia kenali bernama Hinata, kekasihnya—gadis yang ia sakiti hatinya. Yang mengejutkan adalah bahwa sosok Hinata ada dua, dengan ciri serupa namun dengan aura yang berbeda.

"Hinata?"

Dua gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh. Hinata di zaman modern lebih unggul satu langkah dari 'Hinata' di zaman ini. Karena, kini ia telah mendominasi tubuh Sasuke dengan pelukan erat.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Hinata membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke,"aku tak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Bodoh," ejek Sasuke,"kau bodoh! Tenanglah!"

Sasuke mengeratkan lengannya, balas memeluk Hinata.

Ini Hinata-nya. Ia yakin benar.

**TAP!**

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi adegan romantis Sasuke dan Hinata. Sang pemuda separas Sasuke berdiri angkuh dengan tangan bersindekap.

"Kalian? Kembar?" Telunjuk Hinata bergetar.

'Naruto' dan 'Sakura' pusing tujuh keliling dibuatnya. Ada sepasang Hinata, dan sepasang Sasuke di depan mereka.

Inikah yang dinamakan "permainan Sang Takdir"?

Entahlah.

* * *

"Jadi, kalian adalah aku dan Hinata di masa yang lain?" Sosok 'Sasuke' berkimono menyimpulkan penjelasan dari sosok Sasuke berpiyama.

Hinata dengan gaun tidur mengangguk mengiyakan.

'Sasuke' berkimono menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang terletak di ruang Hokage.

"Haaah~ aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya kalian bisa pulang jika kalian tidak tahu bagaimana cara kalian datang."

"DIAM! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar aku dan Sasuke bisa kembali ke ruang waktu kami!"

Hinata dengan gaun tidur lantas menentang pernyataan 'Sasuke' yang lain. Ia jelas tak terima jika 'Sasuke' yang lain seenaknya menyerah terhadap nasibnya dan nasib Sasuke yang merupakan kekasihnya.

Hinata dan 'Hinata', Sasuke dan 'Sasuke', memutar otak, mencari titik terang. Sementara 'Sakura' dan 'Naruto' memilih mencari kesibukan lain. Bermain _shogi_ bersama, contohnya? Toh, mereka ikut campur juga belum tentu menghasilkan ide, bukan?

Jarum jam kian berputar. Siang berganti malam. Badai salju menerpa Konoha Gakure.

Semuanya tak terpengaruh akan suara gemuruh badai. Mereka tetap fokus mencari jalan agar Sasuke dan Hinata dapat kembali.

Sampai akhirnya...

"Aku menyerah!" Hinata menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ke-kenapa, Hinata-san?" 'Hinata' mencoba menenangkan kekalutan Hinata.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, lalu menggebrak meja Hokage.

"Tak ada ide. Apa aku harus menunggu bertahun-tahun, dan membiarkan keluargaku menungguku? Aku benar-benar tak menemukan ide apap—"

"Hinata! Aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya untukmu. Jadi, tenanglah," Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kepalan tangan Hinata. Mencoba meyakinkan Hinata bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja dan dapat kembali ke zona mereka sendiri.

Suara sosok gaib secara tiba-tiba kembali menggaung, dengan kekehan khas miliknya, ia mulai berbicara,**'Khukhukhu. Ujian selesai. Kalian dinyatakan lulus dari ujian cinta. Kalian pun telah akur, kini. Inilah saatnya aku mengembalikan kalian ke ruang-waktu kalian.'**

Seketika itu pula, seberkas cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke dan Hinata.

Siluet mereka pun menghilang bagaikan kepingan salju.

"Mereka sudah pergi...?" 'Hinata' menatap ruangan yang kini hanya berisikan ia dan 'Sasuke'.

"Iya, Hinata."

"U-uchiha-san? Kau memanggilku dengan nama kecil?"

"Ssst, diamlah."

"Sasu—hmmpfh!" 'Hinata' tak lagi bisa membuka suara, karena dua bibir pucat nan dingin telah mendominasi bibirnya. Membuat ia bungkam, dan memilih menikmati sentuhan hangat yang 'Sasuke' berikan.

Salju yang indah kali ini adalah saksi biksu, bahwa kini hubungan mereka menanjak selangkah.

* * *

Hinata menyambut hari Minggu yang cerah dengan riang. Kejadian yang ia alami bagaikan mimpi satu malam untuknya. Bagaikan dongeng.

Ia merapikan rambutnya. Sebelumnya, ya, sebelumnya ia tak pernah absen menguncir rambutnya.

Tetapi, kali ini, Hinata membiarkan rambutnya terurai dengan indah. Ia mengambil setelan gaun ulang-tahun yang telah Ayahnya siapkan jauh-jauh hari.

Hinata yang telah bersiap lekas keluar dari kamar untuk menyambut tamu undangan pesta ulang-tahunnya.

Dengan klasikal, ia menuruni anak tangga satu persatu.

Semua tamu dibuatnya tak berpaling. Hinata saat ini memiliki aura yang layaknya Cinderella setelah terkena sihir Ibu Peri. Sosoknya begitu elegan. Seperti 'Hinata'.

Tak lama untuk menunggu uluran tangan pengiringnya, karena, Sang Pangeran telah menanti di ujung tangga dengan setelan _tuxedo_ mewah berwarna putih.

"Sasuke," Hinata tersenyum malu-malu saat dengan _gentle_ Sasuke menggandeng lengannya.

Pasangan yang serasi itu mengitari ruang pesta untuk sekedar memberi salam.

Alunan biola, dentingan piano, simfoni orkestra meramaikan acara.

Tema Eropa klasik dipilih Hinata agar kesan elegan yang ia munculkan tak lekas padam begitu saja.

Selama pesta berlangsung, Hinata banyak bercengkerama dengan tamu-tamu yang datang, terlebih pada Naruto dan Sakura.

Sejujurnya Neji dan Hiashi merasa kesal melihat Hinata dimonopoli oleh Sasuke. Akan tetapi, mereka harus bisa memahami bahwa Hinata bukanlah lagi anak kecil ceria yang dapat mereka atur sesukanya.

Hinata yang sekarang adalah seorang gadis yang berhak menentukan nasibnya sendiri. Hinata yang kini telah mengerti arti cinta dalam hidupnya.

Pesta berlangsung selama kurang lebih tiga jam.

Setelahnya, ruang pesta tersebut hanya berisikan keluarga Hinata, keluarga Sasuke, dan sahabat mereka—Naruto dan Sakura.

Sasuke berdehem pelan sebelum memulai pembicaraan serius ini.

"Paman, Neji, Ayah, Ibu, Itachi, Sakura, dan Naruto-dobe. Di hadapan kalian aku ingin mendeklarasikan sesuatu."

Semua yang hadir di sana menanti ucapan Sasuke dengan sabar. Sebenarnya mereka sudah bisa menduga apa yang ingin Sasuke deklarasikan. Tetapi, mereka memilih untuk menunggu Sasuke mengungkapkannya sendiri.

"Aku akan menikahi Hinata, setelah aku lulus sekolah nanti."

Pihak keluarga Uchiha tersenyum bangga. Anak kita telah dewasa, pikir Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Sementara pihak Hyuuga sedang merencanakan acara bunuh diri. Sungguh, berat dan mengharukan rasanya melepas Hinata untuk hidup bersama pria lain. Tapi, tak urung mereka yakin bahwa Sasuke bisa membahagiakan Hinata. Karena itulah, dua pria _over-protective_ tersebut hanya bisa mengulaskan senyuman tipis atas prosesi pelamaran Hinata, Hime mereka.

Sakura dan Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

Usai sudah hari-hari sulit dimana mereka harus bersusah-payah membujuk Sasuke dan Hinata agar tak lagi mengedepankan ego mereka. Setidaknya, mereka jamin Sasuke dan Hinata semakin dewasa, sekarang. Tingkat psikologis mereka matang.

Kemudian, dengan tak mengulur waktu, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berbahan beludru merah dari balik _tuxedo_-nya.

Kotak kecil dengan cincin berhias _pearl_ di dalamnya.

Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Hinata,"H-hinata, m-maukah kau m-menikah d-denganku?"

Aah, di saat penting nan sakral macam begini, bahkan Sasuke Uchiha yang _stoic_ pun dapat terlihat canggung.

Hinata mengangguk mantap dengan diiringi semburat merah yang menghiasi dua pipi putihnya.

"Aku, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati, Sasuke. Aku mau menikah denganmu."

Sasuke lalu menyematkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Hinata. Hinata tak mampu membendung air mata yang telah membasahi pelupuk matanya. Ia bahagia, kini, sangat.

Sasuke mengecup penuh kasih-sayang kening Hinata.

"Happy birthday, My Hime. I love you."

Hinata memejamkan mata, membiarkan air mata hangatnya mengalir. Air mata kebahagiaan. Air mata yang menjadi simbolis momen penting tersebut.

Sementara Hiashi dan Neji harus menahan diri dengan susah payah agar mereka tak lepas kendali dan mengeluarkan katana mereka tatkala melihat Sasuke mencium Hime mereka.

* * *

27 Desember, musim dingin bersalju. Kali ini, Hinata mendapat kado spesial bertepatan dengan peringatan hari kelahirannya. Kado spesial tak ternilai. Bukan materil, ataupun semacamnya.

Ia mendapat kedewasaannya. Ia mendapat cincin cinta dari kekasihnya, dan di ulang-tahunnya kali ini, Hinata mendapat lamaran pernikahan dari Sasuke.

"Happy birthday, Hinata!"

**最後に ****(The End)**

**

* * *

**

A/N: *niup terompet* Happy b'day, Hina! Semoga ke depannya bisa jadi karakter yang hebat, dan banyak dimunculin di chapter manga NARUTO berikutnya, ya!

Untuk minna-san, Rei sekalian mau ngucapin **HAPPY NEWYEAR**! *toettt*

Semoga ke depannya bisa lebih baik lagi! Dan, jangan lupa dukung Timnas Garuda, tanggal 29 Desember!

Singkat kata,

*Kangen saya ma kata-kata ini;*

'Hana wa shoujo no kokoro ni, hana wo tsukeru…atashi wa…Rei-no-otome.'

**REVIEW!**


End file.
